nyxbookfandomcom-20200214-history
Howldon
__TOC__ 'History' The story of Howldon is the history of a people, a civilization that has been marked by repeated hardships and drastic transformations. Howldoners are the heirs of the multicultural Republic of Templa, and are therefore composed of a myriad of diverse backgrounds woven together by heart wrenching tragedies and glorious victories. To understand why they have an adamant cultural identity despite their great diversity we must go way back to the days of Arcadia. 'Early Settlement' The first records of civilized settlement within Alagos were of humans. There were two distinct groups within Alagos: the farmers who lived in the Plains of Angels’ Breath, and the Eolan monks who created the very first settlements upon the floating islands. There are hints that even back in these times, the “pirates’ cove” already existed as a town/hideout for the marauders of the sea, though as pirates come and go, they were never considered “true settlers” of Alagos. The farmers and the monks had extremely different ways of life, but since they lived in different territories, there was never any confrontation. 'Silim Takeover' Only a couple generations after civilization, the Holy Empire of Silim decided to expand, and conquered not only Thesela, but the neighboring land of Alagos as well. This colonization shook the very foundations of Alagos as its first cultural transformation took place. On the dark side of this foreign takeover, there was the harsh treatment of the Eolan monks, which had the painful choice to both abandon their beliefs and transform their temple into ones suited for the Aetern Goddess, or be slaughtered for heresy. Many were incinerated alongside their temples. Although the farmers of Alagos took comparatively well to the change in religion, they struggled with the completely foreign feudal system that was placed upon them. The Empire forced the concepts of ‘wages’ and ‘taxes ’upon them and pressured for the expansion of farming throughout the land. This forced the farmers to work harder than ever with less in return. Nevertheless, along these hardships also came a wave of change and evolution to Alagos. Under the rule of the Holy Empire, trade routes throughout the world opened. With that came communication, trade, and a huge influx of population to Alagos. Angels, Humans, and Elves who were promised large areas of ‘fertile’ land flooded into the colony, bringing their own cultural beliefs with them. During the Silim occupation, magitech was born, and soon after, with Thesela’s inventive minds and Alagos’ levitating stones, the very first flying ships were created. Within Silim’s books, this time was noted as a time of great prosperity. Nevertheless, it was not an era of equality, and the people resented it. 'The War of the Skies' As the Sacred Empire reached the peak of prosperity, a new political restlessness started to grow. The colonies of Thesela and Alagos had become close throughout this time of change, finding a common ground in their suppression. Combining their resources and labor, the colonies rebelled against the Empire in a long bloody war that eventually made Silim relinquish its control. Later, this event would be known as the War of the Skies. Unfortunately, as it was Thesela who led the war, created all the tactics, and manufactured most weapons, they claimed Alagos as the spoils of war. It was a sad, mere matter of marching as Thesela took Alagos for itself, making its once sister colony into the northern province of the emerging nation, Ostia. 'Thesela Occupation' Although Ostia’s rule was one not nearly as suppressing as Silim, it still brought times of discontent to the people of Alagos. It was well known that Thesela believed the relationship between the two provinces was that of a brains/brawns one, where the Southern Province, Thesela, was the brain, creating finished products of magitech, airships, building libraries, universities, and being the overall political center, while the Nothern Province, Alagos, was merely the brawn, mining and cultivating the land to provide the raw materials for Thesela’s greatness. Through this relationship Alagos once again was transformed. Spearheading this change was the fact that a huge work shortage grew in the province of Alagos. Demands from Ostia were high, and there was a desperate need for manual labour for the fields, mines, and early manufacturing facilities. As a result, the provinces adapted an open-door policy to anyone who was willing to burden the grueling work environments. Not long after, the first wave of immigrants in the form of the Efferii, who were more or less exiled by their own country of Amar, were passively shut out of the Southern Province, and finally settled in the Northern one, reluctantly filling many of the workspaces. With this new integration, it slowly became known throughout all of Arcadia, that if someone was to be exiled, or wanted to leave their land to start anew, a good place to go was Alagos. This caused another large wave of immigration from more or less every country, bringing unique thoughts, dreams and cultures with it. Little by little, these multicultural masses would unite to start yet a new uprising… 'Independence' Within the late occupation by Ostia, there was a large string of or worker retaliation within Alagos where everything from rioting, massive strikes, and complete walk-offs occurred on a monthly basis. The result of this type of rebellion saw a massive evolution in law, worker rights, and industry. While many companies crumbled, others were born in the hands of local businessmen. It was also during this time that the Arcadia-renowned artisan, engineer, airship builders, and inventors’ guilds of Alagos were created. With this new gain in power on an economical level, and a new, ever-strengthening culture, many people within the Northern Province started to look towards a political change to match a free, independent Alagos. Surprisingly, although there were a few small uprisings where people marched or fought, demanding their independence; the severance from Thesela was much less violent than any other conflict in Alagos’ struggling history. Indeed, in the end, Ostia was defeated by trade sanctions the Alagos-based companies put on their goods, and finally, after a long tedious meeting of rulers: the lords, religious leaders, guild masters, and businessmen of Alagos very literally bought the land from Ostia, finally making Alagos a free nation. 'The Rise of Templa' After its independence, the Republic of Templa (Alagos’ new Government), did not directly enter the world’s political sphere. No nation seemed to consider the young republic as a formidable player. This was a disadvantage for trade for no one trusted much what was thought to be a feeble country nor the technology it was attempting to sell. However, it gave Templa the peace it required to maximize its hand and aim all its resources towards economic growth. The scientists of Templa aimed their technology towards a path different than that of Ostia; instead of using magitech, they found a way of making technology work with the raw pressure and power of steam. Due to the civil unrest in Ostia and the adverse effects of the overuse of magitech, popularity for products made in Thesela declined until the nation collapsed along with magitech. It was then that the steam-based technology of Templa became unrivaled in the market, and the republic finally rose as a force to be reckoned in global politics. :: A bit of gossip! Famed words from the country’s ambassador: :: It was at a simple international trade meeting, and while information was being passed as per usual, the young lady ambassador of Alagos could not ignore the under toned snide remarks the other lords continually made towards the young, ‘innocent’ country of Templa. :: “Do not take me for the innocent my visage reflects. I know how you look down upon Templa: Young. Weak. A simple, token country which any land could take, but do not for the sake of its inconveniences. What could we possibly have which could match anyone else's forces? In Trade, we are surely beaten by the Federation of Aerlind, holders of the sea. Our armies and our faith is but a candle to Isis' brilliance. Our darkness, a lowly pickpocket compared to the deadly assassin of Malekith. In metals, and in arms, to Valor, we are still a joke. Our export on food goods still shies behind Amar. Our tech, an apprentice to the father Thesela. In addition, our magic, non-existent compared to Nifredil.... Indeed, all of you are comforted as you have taken your aces, and your kings amongst yourselves, seeing us as the lesser, lower hand. Yet…as you hold onto your cards high amongst yourselves, claiming silent victory… you have failed to notice, that not all the cards of power have been claimed. While yes, you share your aces, and kings of your chosen suit amongst yourselves. Your Jacks, and even your Queens have been taken, and pulled into a single hand. A single country which holds a royal straight which may frighten the lot of you.” :: At this she sat down, but her cold, quiet words could still be heard as she continued. “Templa is indeed the wind. It's presence to you is invisible, so small, and insignificant, and so comforting against your backs, you have failed to realize that without it... without Us... all of you would suffocate in your arrogance." 'Templa Prevails!' When the world of Arcadia was sacrificed, only pieces survived. Many races and nations were annihilated and those that were spared had to withstand the initial chaos as the new frontiers were drawn. Luckily for the heirs of Templa, two of their biggest cities persevered, Zenihail and Howldon. These two metropolises founded the 2nd Republic of Templa in Nyxheim and by the end of the first century it was already the leading superpower. The Human capacity to adapt their technology and lifestyle had proven to be invaluable. 'The Elven Wars' As most powerful nations do, the Republic started looking to the sides to grow even more. The capital, Zenihail, was entering a recession due to the inflation of energy prizes; population had grown too much, and they were consuming too much. It was around the year 120 that the Elven Wars started when the republic attempted to consume the resources of Evergreen and Blackwood; there is no clear event that marks the beginning of the war, since they were originally thought to be just skirmishes at the edge of the forests to gather resources. As the years passed, the battles grew bloodier until Templa decided to end the war once and for all. In the 13 of February 193, the largest aerial fleet ever gathered in the history of Nyxheim flew over Evergreen and brutally bombed the major Elven cities until nothing was left. The war was over. For one year there was only a marked silence in the woods as the humans advanced unchallenged. However, in the 13 of February 194, Blackwood withered to the last leaf. Minutes after, the capital city Zenihail was swallowed by the sea, leaving Mirkfjord as scars upon the ground. 'The Terror' After the fall of Zenihail, Howldon became the new center of power. The war was no longer some distant thing citizens argued about in abstract terms, but something they lived each and every day. Not only the sister city Zenihail had been obliterated killing millions of people whose bodies were never recovered, but now the Elves had changed tactics. They had not given up. Since they could not directly face the armies of Howldon, they began to launch coordinated political assassinations and attacks against the infrastructure of the city that often led to the death of civilians. Government then trampled liberty under the pretext of “national security”, imprisoning and abusing Elf and Efferii civilians without proper trial, fostering discrimination, silencing dissidence, until it was all too painfully obvious that due to fear the people had let democracy be strangled. Corporate greed in the Republic had poisoned politics. The government was no longer working for the people but for the handful of corporations that had attainted unparalleled power. Of course the people were not aware of it because they were being manipulated through the media and government had silenced all dissidence. But the truth of the matter was, that the Elven War was mostly pushed by the companies to maximize their profits and remain in power, while squashing new innovative businesses that could have, through research, paved the way to solve the energy crisis and better the life of the citizens. The big companies seemed to be getting richer while the poor people were getting poorer. After 40 years of terror, a peaceful revolution began in 234. Civilians began to gather at the Wolf’s Plaza. Each day there were more, because each day there were more citizens who were homeless, jobless, or hungry. When fear turned into courage, the lies crumbled under the voice of truth. It was not easy, but one day it was not hundreds who were on the streets, it was not thousands, but millions. Howldon was petrified, and the republic collapsed at what came to be known as the Glorious Revolution, because barely any violence was used. The Wolf’s Plaza was renamed as the Plaza of the Revolution. 'Present' When the Republic of Templa collapsed, the Republic of Howldon emerged. Things then drastically changed. New legislation was formed to harshly punish the corporations who dared try to influence the government. Furthermore, the values of Liberty and Equality were strengthened and came to have vital roles in government policy. Howldon then became the most liberal city of Nyxheim, and regained its solid status of world power. 'Geography' 'Districts' 'Old City' Located right in the centre of Howldon, the Old City comprises the great majority of the buildings that date back to Arcadia. The structures are very well preserved since most governmental offices are located within this district, along with all embassies. The Old City’s demeanour is perhaps the most beautiful of all Howldon. It is the splendour of ages of cultural heritage enchanted by the modernity of the present. Instead of considering historical monuments untouchable, the Howldoners have dared build atop, around, and all over the ancient structures with a harmony of style that mixes old with new, to prove that their past is not forgotten or left behind, but part of who they are today. The Old City is divided in two parts by the River Ashley, which cuts the city in half, Westminster and Eastminster. Notable places: -The Capitol: A magnificent building of royal taste and residence of the Prime Minister. It is located in Westminster. - Parliament Palace: A large and excessively ornate building where the senate gathers in Westminster. - Howldon Bridge: The oldest and largest bridge of Howldon that soars over the polluted waters of Ashley and unites Westminster with Eastminster. - Museums: Many museums of arts and history are located in the centre of the city, including the Museum of Science and the War Museum. - Heroes’ Graveyard: A rather large graveyard of gothic taste where champions of the Republic are buried. Only those who have made great contributions to the republic may be buried there. - Templa Park: A large park with a lake near the Capitol. It provides a fresh breath of air to the Old City and is one of the most popular recreational areas. 'Earlford' The southern area of Howldon is called Earlford, and it is known to be chiefly a residential district. It has many medium sized buildings, and several tall ones. Just like the Old city, the river divides Earlforld in two sides. The side west of Ashley is known to have residences for the upper middle class and the rich while the one on the east contains from normal to poor households. To make a distinction, people refer to of High Earlford to the western side and simply Earlford to the eastern. Within Earlford, there are many family owned businesses. Notable places: -South Harbour: The largest harbour within the city is located on the eastern part of Earlford, and all the goods from the sea sail upon the river Ashley. It is an ever-busy place with various merchant stores. - Earl’s Square: An open plaza in the middle of Earlford where street performers often frequent. - Regent Hills: A small area within High Earlford exclusive for the very wealthy, which contains the most expensive restaurants, clubs, hotels, and entertainment shows of Howldon. 'Onyx' Onyx is at the west of Asheley, and it is renowned to be the student district because the University of Howldon has its buildings spread all over it. Naturally, Onyx has a very youthful population that frequents its lovely cafes, bars, and galleries. It has several green areas, small parks, and a large botanic garden that belongs to the University. Notable Places: - Artist's Quartier: An area within Onyx filled with galleries where even the architecture is a work for art. - Concert Hall: Main concert room for classical music. - Claude Theater: The most excellent theater of the city. 'Vampire District' The Vampire District is probably the most internationally famous part of Howldon ever since Vampirism was legalized. Within it one can find the most vibrant nightlife of the metropolis along with many strip clubs, dance clubs, bars, prostitution, and drugs, both the illegal and the legal ones. It can be a lot of fun, but it could also be quite dangerous. Criminality is at its highest in this area. Be careful when you walk its curved, thin, and sometimes midnight black alleys. The Vampire District is located at the east of Ashley. Notable Places: - Ashley’s Embankment: The embankment is a lovely place to take a walk during the day, and the safest destination to see a vampire during the night if that is your desire. Note however that they do not enjoy strangers, and remember never to stare at them! - Guilty Pleasures: Guilty Pleasures is an expensive strip club where the stripers are often vampires and other exotic races. It is the only one of its kind in Howldon, for the Master of the City owns it and he would not allow any Vampire to build a similar business to compete with him. Every new Vampire in the city is obliged by Vampire Law to present himself before the Master as soon as they arrive. - Crystal Dome: A gigantic dome used mostly for entertainment events such as concerts and sports. 'Wolfenham' A great part of the east of Ashley is covered by the industrial district named Wolfenham. It is a vast and noisy place crowded with people and fabrics. Amongst the clustered up tall buildings here, we can find most of the tallest buildings of Howldon, often referred to as the industrial towers. A lot of people come to work here by day, but by night it is much more quiet. Don’t wander its streets alone after the sunset. Notable Places: - Wolf Market: Several streets filled with shops of all kinds make up the Wolf Market. If you can’t find what you are looking here, it probably isn’t legal. - Plaza of the Revolution: The large plaza where the Glorious Revolution took place. It now has several monuments in honour of Liberty and Equality, the prime values of the revolution. - Howldon Airport: The main commercial airport of the city. 'Greenheart' Located at the west of Ashley, Greenheart is probably the most quiet and calm place of Howldon. Due to its abundant amount of green areas, it is sometimes referred to as the lung of the city. Within it you will find shops of fresh food, natural pharmacies, and lovely sites to sit and relax. Structures here use a lot of glass and are not so tall. The Elven Quartier and the Efferii Quartier are built in Greenheart. Notable places: - Elven Garden: It is the largest park of the city. If it is your first time here, remember to bring a map. You might get lost! - Green Market: A large market that gathers on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Saturdays to sell fresh food. 'Climate' Howldon has a temperate oceanic climate. The city is known to be very windy and rainy throughout the year, thus the fashion of wearing leather coats and hats was born. Fog always looms over the city, sometimes thicker others barely visible. The skies are often grey, so people appreciate sunny days to go out to parks and eat outside. Summer and Spring are fresh and pleasant. Autumn on the other hand gets extra windy and can be quite chilly. Winters always bring snow at least five times a year. 'Infrastructure' 'Transport' The main method of transformation in Howldon is the subway. There are also cars, but that is a luxury only the upper middle class and high class can afford. Taxis are relatively popular, but not used that often because they are much more expensive than the subways. Some people use bicycles to get around but they are not very popular as the streets are often too crowded to properly use them. Howldon has four main entrances to Howldon, North, South, East, and West. They are all heavily guarded. The western one is not used much, but the Northern and Eastern are. The one of the South is only accessible by boats that sail up the river Ashley. Howldon also has a large airport in Wolfenham. 'Energy' The Energy Crisis is one of the most heated topics of political debate in Howldon. Green Leaf, a non-profit organization of civilians has been actively pushing government to support research on alternate and renewable sources of energy. At the moment, the city gathers energy from Steam, Oil, Wind, and captured Lightning. The latter has been ever growing as more airship owners begin to sail into thunderstorms to gather the energy. 'Education' Education in Howldon is free and mandatory for all citizens for about 10 years of their childhood. Humans normally start at 6 or 7 years of age, but it may vary depending on the race. After that comes higher education which, depending on the program, can be quite affordable. Nevertheless, it is hard to be accepted into the University of Howldon, the only institute of higher education subsidized by the government, so competition is high. Many students from allied countries come study at Howldon University, which excels in Engineering, Technological Science, and Liberal Arts. 'Health' Medicine is quite advanced in Howldon to the point they can build robotic prosthetics for lost limbs. Unfortunately, it is also quite expensive. Not everyone can afford health insurance, but those who can get an extremely good treatment. Note* Healthcare does not cover robotic prosthetics. You have you pay it yourself. 'Demography' - 57% Humans: Throughout the history of Howldon humans have always been the most numerous race. Democracy ensures that their voice carries the most weight. Humans can be found in all social classes from poor to rich, doing all sorts of jobs. Typically, they occupy the highest political positions. - 13% Efferii: After countless generations Efferii have adapted incredibly well to the big city life. Even though they are the second largest racial group, their presence is actually not so significant in politics. The reason is that they often take more active roles such as mechanics, trainers, and policemen. Efferii have managed to find a niche in society by making their natural talents useful, thus allowing them to excel. For example, the legendary “Feather Fax” is the most efficient high-speed mailing renowned all over the human cities. If they can’t deliver it, nobody can. What is their secret? The messengers are winged Efferii who do not need to take subways or make their way through a sea of people. - 9% Elves: Just like Efferii, most of the Elves that are in Howldon have been there for many generations and long before the fall of Arcadia. Although they have many similar cultural traits with those that live in the wild, they have been greatly assimilated into the daily busy life of the metropolis. Nevertheless, unlike the Efferii, they do take very active roles in politics. They strive to make the city less polluted and to foil away discrimination. Even though the Terror has ended, many Humans still resent them and their successful careers. Due to their interest of causing a change for the better in the metropolis, Elves often take positions in schools and universities as teachers and professors, work in non profit organizations, and excel has scientists. In businesses, they have a marked presence in the fresh food industry, architecture, and medicine. In general, the Elves are a very well educated workforce. - 21% Other: Besides the races mentioned above, there are many mixed race citizens, especially Half-elves. In addition, in Howldon there is a legal presence of Vampires, Clockwork and other creatures of Ravenheim. Nevertheless, there are also illegal races concealed amongst the population such as Gorgons and Demons, and creatures who have no presence under the law such as Dragons and Incubi. 'Politics' 'Government' Howldon is a parliamentary republic based on representative democracy. That means that there are several parties that represent different groups of people, and they get seats in parliament depending on the votes each party receives. There are elections every five years in Howldon. The government is divided in three branches: -Executive: In charge of running the government. The head of state and of the government is the Prime Minister. He is always the leader of the party that received the most votes, and he is the one who appoints the other Ministers. -Legislative: This branch is in charge of creating the law. Parliament is composed of 300 senators who are chosen by the parties. The number of seats each party can appoint is proportionate to the percentage of votes they acquired. -Judiciary: Two types of courts compose the judiciary branch: the District Courts and the High Court. The former are several Courts spread through the districts in charge of enforcing the everyday law, while the High Court is composed of only 10 members and is in charge of changes that may occur to the Constitution of the Republic. High Judges are chosen by the Prime Minister and approved by Parliament. Normal Judges are granted their rank by the High Court. Democratic values are strong in Howldon and the people are quite active in politics. Howlonders consider it is a social responsibility to regulate the government, so you will find that they are quite informed. Since direct influence of companies over the government is brutally punish, the business sector no longer takes that risk. If they support a political candidate in any way, they are forced to publicly announce it, and even then, the law regulates the amount they can contribute. 'Political Factions' The main political parties of Howldon are the following: Conservative Party: The largest partywhich often gets the majority of the votes. They think Howldon is good as it is and it just needs fine management. For that reason, they attempt to legislate very little. Social Democratic Party: The Social Democratic Party is the second largest. It argues that Howldon is great, but with a few changes it would be better. It promotes welfare for the least fortunate social classes. National Ecological Party: As the name suggest, this party is focused on promoting a more eco-friendly Howldon. For that reason, they support scientific research on efficient clean technology and renewable energy projects. This party forms coalitions with the Social Democratic Party to defeat the Conservatives. United Howldon Party: Recognizing that discrimination against Elves and Efferii is still present in the city, the United Howldon Party focuses on promoting equality amongst the races and supporting civil rights. Important influential organizations are: Green Leaf: A large non-profit organization that promotes eco-friendly projects and sponsors research on new cleaner technology. Alabaster Tech: The most important company of scientific research. 'Law & Crime ' Even though Howldon is probably the most liberal city of Nyxheim, the following are banned from its domain because they are considered harmful to society: : 1. Magick: All use magick is forbidden. Those who violate the law could be banished, imprisoned, or executed depending on the gravity of the offence. : 2. Demons : 3. Gorgons : 4. Undead: Note that the sole exceptions is Vampires, since there was a successful civil rights movement that granted partial citizenship to those of them who could prove they had lived in Howldon for more than 10 years. There is a relatively high criminality rate in the Vampire District and Wolfenham, but nothing that is out of control, or so the authorities say. Crime is a normal part of every form of government and cannot ever be fully eliminated. Since Howldon is a city with a great diversity of races, the government created a special kind of officials to deal with the supernatural crimes, the “Executioners”. An Executioner is a specialized member of the police whose work is to investigate and solve crimes committed by paranormal creatures, such as Vampires, Demons, and Gorgons, Wizards, among others. As it is to be expected, the “solve” part is usually the annihilation of the criminal, since these creatures are not entitled to trial due to the dangerous risks of keeping them alive. Executioners usually come to work with a warrant from the Court that grants them the legal power to kill the criminal, as it would be too dangerous otherwise. They have specialized weaponry and training and can be in command of a group of policemen, although they often prefer to work alone and use the police as informants. 'Foreign Relations' At the moment, Howldon has an ally of Caelin for it is in its national interest to hold back the advance of Obsidian. Although the government no longer has its military fighting at the edge of Evergreen, several independent companies still do and thus the relations with the Elves of Evergreen are tense. Relations with Isis are well, but the Republic attempts to avoid Salem due to its strong position against the uses of magick. In addition, skirmishes with Malekith are not a rarity. 'Military' Howldon possesses the largest military of all the human cities, and definitely the most powerful air force. Their weapons are always on the cutting edge of technology. They also have a strong navy which is the main line of defense against aerial attacks from Ariaheim. Military bases are strategically placed to attempt to take down the enemy before they arrive the city. In addition, the city has extremely tall walls ever defended by turrets and soldiers. Access is restricted and well controlled. 'Economy' As you might have guessed by now, a lot of things are produced and imported in Howldon. It would be excruciating to mention everything, so all you need to know is that the city is one of the main exporters of technology and processed foods. Furthermore, it has the largest economy of Nyxheim and one of the most solid. International trade is extremely abundant. For more information, you can go to the Howldon Industries page. 'Culture' 'Arts & Music' One could say Howldon is probably the most bohemian of cities, with street performers and musicians playing on the subway passages and the streets of Earlford and Onyx. The Concert Hall has events at least thrice a week with different music groups and symphonies. When it comes to Theater, Howldon has always excelled on its Plays. Its Claude Theater is ranked first in the world. The paintings of the Art Quartier are highly esteemed, and the city has also produced several great writers. Due to the cheer amount of inhabitants, Howldon has managed to produce good artists in all areas, and when it doesn’t have them, it invites them to perform at their cities. Nevertheless, the field of expertise of Howldon is music. 'Nightlife & Recreation' For recreation while daylight lasts and if they day is pleasant, people often visit the parks. There, usually performers gather and families go to relax. In addition, there are always small concerts at midday. Everyday there is a Play somewhere during the day, or at least an Opera. Nevertheless, most of the activities take place at night. The Nightlife in Howldon is way richer than its daytime. Whether you would like to go for some hot coffee or tea, Onyx is the best place to go. It always have a lively and youthful population. If you are interested in the VIP and luxurious life, the clubs and restaurants of Regent Hills are unmatchable. Finally, if you prefer wild parties, loud music and stripers, no place in the world is better than the Vampire District. Howldon never sleeps. If you have the time and the money, you can delight yourself until you collapse. 'Media' The Radio has a very important role in Howldon. Almost all households have one, not only for recreation but also to keep informed. Official government announcements are made through there, and there are several stations with a wide variety of programs that range from politics, fashions, food, and music to news. The two most important newspapers of Howldon are the Howldon Chronicle and Liberty’s Quill, commonly referred to as the Chronicle and the Quill. -- Royal Seal 18:37, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Category:Cities